Mother Nature Comes Calling
by Nscara2
Summary: A very cruel and …creative witch casts a spell on Dean, and "he" has no idea how to reverse it and is going through something only women know the pain of.
1. Witches are crazy evil nutjobs

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own crazy ideas.

Pairings: None so far. Not winchest, or at least not yet.

Characters: Sam and Dean

Warnings: cussing, talk of private places,unbetaed

Summary: A very cruel and …creative witch casts a spell on Dean, and "He" has no idea how to reverse it and is going through something only women know the pain of.

Author's note: I swear I don't hate men, I just saw a prompt and got this idea in my head and.. This just had to be written.

Dean felt like he was going to cry. Or maybe laugh hysterically, he wasn't sure which, maybe both. It had been almost three weeks and nothing. This was so completely and utterly _wrong,_ and he couldn't find _anything_ to reverse it.

How did that damn witch come up with something like this anyway? Did she spend every waking hour trying to come up with ways to torment men? What the hell did he do that was so bad as to merit _this_? …Well, other than the obvious.

Three weeks ago Sam and Dean had been investigating the town of Haskell, Texas, where a string of murders, all men, had taken place. So far, one guy drowned in his bathroom sink while brushing his teeth, another keeled over coughing up his lungs at his job at Wington pharmaceuticals while chatting up Jamie, one of his co-workers, and others. As far as Dean could tell, they were all real douche bags and players, they definitely got a lot of tail.

Jamie was very helpful with the gory details about Chuck's (lung guy's) death. So helpful Dean made sure to get the brunette's number in case she remembered anything else.

The brother's talked to the victim's co-workers, neighbors, friends and family and finally catch the sent of a witch named Astrid.

Dean took a deep breath, willing the memories to leave. Despite what she did he was still a man, he had to remember that. He was just missing- no, don't go there. He let out the air through clenched teeth as he drove into the parking lot of the hotel-of-the-week. After he parked and cut of the engine, he didn't move, just listened to the sounds of the cooling engine. He banged his head against the seat once, twice, and one more time, closing his eyes. He forced himself to calm down before heading to their room.

Sam looked up as Dean walked in, quietly seething. That wasn't good.

"Nothing at the library?" Sam asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No," Dean all but snapped at him. "Nothing, and nothing of Astrid either. Where can she be hiding Sam?" He held out his arms in frustration and started pacing. Again. Sam knew why he was so frustrated, knew he had good reason for it, but it was getting tired watching this.

After the initial shock of what happened to his brother, it was pretty damn hilarious. He was a freaking girl. Dean had teased Sam so much about being a girl, and now Dean was the girl. Of course, he still looked and acted like his brother, except for one little detail.

He teased him, a lot, at first but now Sam was trying to help. And Dean's attitude was getting on Sam's nerves more than usual. The fun was over, this was serious, and needed to end.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "We'll find her Dean."

Dean stopped wearing down the carpet and put his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes a moment before looking back to Sam.

"Anything at the university?" He asked, daring to be hopeful.

Sam shook his head. He had gone to a women's university in search for answers but still nothing. "we could call Bo-"

"No!" Dean yelled. Sam watched as Dean regained his composure before sitting down on the bed beside him.

"No, let's not call Bobby, he doesn't need to- need to know any of this."

Sam nodded. "Okay, I understand."

Dean let himself fall back on the bed, his legs hanging off.

Sam picked up the book beside him that he had been looking through when Dean walked in the door, and walked to the desk with a quick glance to his brother's crotch he hoped had gone unnoticed.

His eyes scanned the pages yet again and his fingers turned them, but his mind was elsewhere. There was nothing in this book either, he was just trying to find something to do.

His mind wandered back to when they found Astrid the first time. They had found out that she was the one killing men who were cheating on their wives or girlfriends, or were just giant douche bags. She _hated _men. They didn't know why, maybe some poor schmuck had been cheating on her. They didn't know or really care. All that mattered was that she was killing people and it was their job to stop her.

Dean was acting as the distraction while Sam sneaked around, trying to get at her from behind. Dean had called her out, and Sam could see her getting pissed as hell. But as long as Dean kept her talking, they had her, he just needed to get a little closer. He couldn't hear exactly what Dean said, but from Dean's tone, he was being his usual cocky self.

Sam stopped just outside Astrid's living room, where they were and pulled his gun out, which was when everything went wrong.

Whatever Dean said, it made Astrid laugh with distain and she had said Dean needed to learn what it was like to be woman. Spoke quick harsh words in latin and threw something red at Dean.

Sam managed to get a shot off but missed his target who was already moving, trying to escape. He He stepped forward to pursue but then He saw Dean double over in pain, Witch or Dean? Wasn't a choice. Astrid flew out the door as Sam rushed to Dean's side.

"Dean!" He yelled as he took hold of his older brother, trying to keep him from falling over. He looked for injuries but couldn't see any damage but that didn't stop Dean from crying out in pain.

As he lay on the bed, trying not to remember, he couldn't help but remember.

Doubling over in pain, Sam rushing to his side. "What's wrong Dean? What did she do?"

Dean couldn't answer, all he knew was that his groin was on fire and that this was definitely worse than getting kicked in the balls. He fell to his knees and Sam let him slide gently to the floor and ran out the door, probably looking for the fucking witch. His eyesight grew red then black. He didn't hear Sam come back as he fell into darkness and blacked out.

"Dean, Dean! Come on, wake up man!" Sam had dragged Dean over to the couch to lean against and he slowly opened his eyes. There was still a throbbing pain in his groin, but it was bearable now, and felt different somehow.

They left Astrid's home and changed hotels to make sure the b-witch wouldn't find them before Dean let himself rest. Sam was a pain the whole time, constantly asking if he was ok, giving him the puppy eyes and worrying over him.

"Sam, I'm ok!" He shouted finally. "I'm fine. Whatever she did packed a punch but I'm fine, ok."

"Alright," Sam said reluctantly, not believing him, but letting the topic rest for now.

Dean muttered under his breath and stalked off to the bathroom to pee. It didn't hurt anymore, at least.

He unzipped his pants and looked down. It took a moment for his throat to catch up with his brain and he screamed.

Sam nearly fell off his chair when he heard Dean scream and ran to the door. As his hand brushed against the door knob he heard a click as his brother locked the door.

"Dean? You ok? Let me in!"

"NO!" Dean yelled "Oh my fucking god! Where-… I am going to KILL HER!"

Sam was puzzled but didn't let his brother's words faze him. "Dean, let me in or I'll kick down the door."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dean yelled back, panic in his voice. Sam could hear Dean mutter in high-pitched panicked tones, but couldn't make out the words.

Sam went to his bag and quickly shuffled through it until he found his lock-picks. He went back to the bathroom and put them in the lock. On the other side of the door, the mumbling ceased and Sam could hear Dean throw himself against the door.

"Your not coming in Sam!"

Sam sighed in frustration and calmed himself.

"Fine, just- are you okay, Dean?"

Silence for a moment before a half whispered "No," Sam could barely hear.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I can't- It's not… She took it away Sam! She took it away!"

He didn't speak for a moment. "Took what away, Dean?"

"She said… said I needed to see what it was like to be… it's gone and now.. Now I have a fucking vagina!"

Sam had no fucking clue what to say to that.

Author's note: Hehehe, ah, that was fun, but it isn't over yet. Please please comment, criticism is welcome, and so are suggestions, though no guarantee on those. I have a vague idea where this is going, and I should warn you Dean is about to get his first visit from mother nature, and won't be happy about it either.

Oh, and I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please let me know.


	2. Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead, Crap

Oh, and I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please let me know.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own crazy ideas.  
Pairings: None so far. Not winchest, or at least not yet.  
Characters: Sam and Dean Warnings: cussing, talk of private places, unbetaed, angst Summary: A very cruel and creative witch casts a spell on Dean, and He has no idea how to reverse it and is going through something only women know the pain of.  
Author s note: Your killing me with the no reviews here. Would blackmail work? No reviews, no more chapters? I doubt it. Plus, rewards get you virtual cookies! I m a great baker by the way. Does anyone even read these author notes? I do unless I m really impatient to read the story. I don t know if I like this chapter much, but the next will be better. And if it sounds like I m degrading men or women here, it s not on purpose, It s just about a lusty guy who switches genders. Ok, so maybe a little on purpose.

Chapter 2 Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead. Crap.

After Dean said what he said, Sam stood there for a while, then sat down, right by the door, leaning up against the wall.

...Really?

This had to be a joke, but it didn t sound like it, didn t sound like something even Dean would joke about, especially Dean, unless it was about Sam.

Could she really do that?

He hated to admit it but he really, really wanted to look, just to make sure. Dean would kill him if he tried, he had no doubt in his mind. He stayed where he was for a while, listening to the sounds coming from the bathroom. After a few minutes of sitting in stunned silence he got up, got his laptop and sat on the bed and did the only thing he could think of. Research.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 47 minutes before Dean came out of the bathroom. He briefly looked at Sam and then to the floor. Sam wasn t fairing much better.

It was a while before either of them spoke, but finally Sam gathered his courage and composure. "Um, Dean She threw something at you, right? I don t remember seeing anything after But do you know what it was?"

Dean looked down at his brother typing away from where he d been staring into space for the last seven minutes. He frowned in thought. "No, looked kind of like a red stone. But when it hit me, whatever it was seemed to seep _inside_ me. Then my insides were on fire."

"And you didn to think to mention this before?"

Dean balked at him. "My penis changed into a vagina. I was a little preoccupied, Sam!" Sam held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry."

A half smile slowly formed on his lips. "So what s it like being a girl?"

The black eye Dean gave him didn t keep the smile from Sam s lips.

Since then, not much had changed, they still couldn't find anything, and Sam still hadn't seen it. He didn t know if he wanted to or not.

Dean sat up with a groan, and turned on the tv, just for something to do. He channel-surfed for a while, until something caught his eye.

"Sammy, let s go."

" Go where?"

" I-40, just outside of town. "Dean said, already grabbing his jacket.  
Sam glanced at the TV, and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar blue Honda, the one they had been looking for the past three weeks. He grabbed his own jacket and followed the elder Winchester out the door.

When they arrived at the scene they could see two of the three cars involved in the accident were totaled, only the Toyota truck was unscathed. They could see two ambulances, one was being loaded with two teenagers, one of them looked like he would live, the other Dean wasn t so sure. In the other ambulance the driver of the Toyota was sitting there, with only a few bumps and bruises, a police officer asking him questions. A paramedic zipped up a single body bag.

A policeman tried to stop the brothers but they flashed their fake police badges and he let them through. Dean went straight to the body bag while Sam went to talk to one of the other officers.

"What happened here?" Sam asked, flashing his badge again at the officer s suspicious look. The officer looked at the badge a moment before answering.

"Car accident, some idiot teens got drunk, plowed into the blue Honda, and clipped the Toyota. Poor lady." Sam nodded, frowning. He turned toward where the body bag and his brother was, talking to another officer. Lady, that was something at least, if it was her.

"You identify her yet?"

The officer, Hansen, read his nametag, shook his head, No, not yet but we will. The officer frowned and started walking toward Dean. Sam followed with his gaze and realized Dean wasn t talking to the lady cop, but arguing.

"I just want to see-" Dean stopped, before he made the situation worse than it was. "Look, I have reason to believe that this person," He gestured toward the corpse, "Is the perp I ve been looking for for weeks."

"Is there a problem here?" Hansen said, looking back and forth from Dean the policewoman.

The policewoman, Connors from the nametag, nodded. "He wants to look at the body, can t you leave the dead alone?" The last she directed at Dean.

Sam stepped in. "He s my partner, we just want to see if it s the right person or not. Was there anything in her car? Books, or herbs, anything like that?"

Hansen gave him another long look before answering. "No, nothing cept trash from Mickey D's."

"Can we look at the body?" Dean asked, irritated.

Hansen gave in, "Alright."

"But-"

"Connors, all they want to do is look, maybe they can identify her."

Connors shoulders slumped and Dean bent down to unzip the top of the bag. Sam leaned in, hovering.

Dean pulled back the covering slowly and Sam could see the familiar stringy blonde hair.

"Is that your perp?" Hansen asked.

Dean shook his head, stood up, and started to walk away.

"No, thank you." Sam said before jogging a few steps to catch up to his brother. Dean didn t say a word until they got back to the Impala, but Sam could see the barely contained rage.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he slammed the car door. Sam slipped into the seat beside him and shut the door.

It had been her, and she was definitely dead, there was no question. Astrid was dead and their last hope of changing back to normal vanished.

Sam had hoped after seeing her body maybe Dean would just revert back, but from the way Dean was holding himself, every fiber tense as could be, he knew there wasn t much chance of that. Unless it took time Sam realized Dean was still talking.

"...After all that, three fucking weeks of looking for her, she winds up dead in a car accident. I mean, what the hell? Since when do supernatural people-"

"Die in car accidents?" Sam supplied.

Dean glared at his brother. "How can you be so calm, Sam?"

He wasn't, it was hard enough knowing a witch changed his brother s gender, more or less, and then the witch died. Now what? Was Dean his sister now? Would he start getting the hormones and get all girly? It had been three weeks and no drastic change as far as emotions go, other than constantly being angry and embarrassed, but he could understand that. Just as long as he didn t get girly, Sam didn t know what he d do if Dean got girly.

After it first happened, they had gone to a restaurant, some mom and pop dinner and Dean went to the restroom. Sam saw Dean hesitating, looking back and forth from the two doors. He couldn t see Dean s face but he saw him shudder before going into the men s room.

He knew he shouldn t laugh. It wasn t funny. It was horribly embarrassing for Dean. But Dean would laugh at Sam at every opportunity if it were him. He allowed himself to smile, but made sure it was gone when Dean got back, he took longer in the bathroom now.

He didn t smile now. "Because someone has to be Dean. Look, we re going to figure this out. Until then, it s not so bad, is it?"

Dean looked like he was going punch him again, then he rubbed his forehead and the bridge of his nose before staring out the window. "I guess not, it better not last." He said, the last part firm and determined.

"It won t." Sam said, hoping his voice sounded more certain than he felt.

Back at the hotel, Dean tossed and turned for a while, but eventually fell asleep, exhausted.

The next morning, Dean woke with a stomach ache. Sam wasn t in the other bed, the bathroom door was closed. No surprise there, it was rare Dean woke up first. He stretched and sat up with a groan. Bleary-eyed, he stood up and scratched his head, thinking his stomach ache would probably go away after he ate something. He was thinking pancakes and sausage. Hmm. He turned around and noticed something on the bed. His eyes widened as he threw back the covers.

Sam chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom. Dean glanced up at his younger brother and threw the covers back, hastily making the bed.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Since when do you make the bed? Or clean up at all?"

Dean forced a chuckle. "What? I clean up after myself.. If I feel like it."

Sam shook his head with a small smile. "Whatever."

Dean turned to go into the bathroom. Please, please, please, let this not be what he thinks it is, anything else.

"Hey, listen." Dean turned his head to look at Sam. "Can it wait a minute, Sam?"

"Sorry, it's just-" Sam hesitated, but then blurted it all out on one breath. "Maybe it's time we start looking for more cases, I don t mean give up looking for a way to change you back, or a cure, or something, but we should get back to... what we know."

Dean stilled the well of emotions and just said, slowly. "You're right. We can t stop hunting just cause.." _Cause I m not a man anymore_. He shook that thought away. "Okay" He turned back to the bathroom and shut the door as Sam stared at him.

That didn t go as Sam thought it would. He expected more sarcasm, more well everything. Well... there would be less testosterone... Maybe that was it.

As soon as Dean was alone he checked his shorts. _Shit_. Son of a bitch. He realized he was experiencing something all young girls experienced by the age of 12 or 13.

Stupid witch. Or maybe brilliant witch, after all, she gave him the curse all woman get. Dean had a period. It was that Time of the Month. Mother Nature was calling, and with a vengeance.

Author s Note: I have a dilemma, should he tell Sam about his curse right away or should he find out later? Better hurry, I ve already started chapter 3.

Oh, how many winchest fans are reading this? Please let me know.

I don t know if I ll be able to put up the next chapter so quickly, I have been avoiding homework and exams are coming up way to fast, but we ll see.

When I put up this chap, fanfictionnet took out all quation marks, if I missed any, sorry.


	3. Slender Regulars! WTF!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own crazy ideas.

Pairings: None so far. Not winchest, or at least not yet.

Characters: Sam and Dean

Warnings: cussing, talk of private places, unbetaed, angst , tampons in detail

Summary: A very cruel and …creative witch casts a spell on Dean, and "He" has no idea how to reverse it and is going through something only women know the pain of.

A/N: If you've been reading thus far then you can probably guess what's next, and know I'm not going to gloss over the details.

A special thank you to those that reviewed and alerted the story. You don't know how much that means to me. *beams and squeals with glee*

Chapter 3 Slender Regulars? WTF?

Should he tell Sam? Or keep it to himself?

He couldn't not do anything about it, he would have to go get something for it. Ugh. The thought made him queasy. It shouldn't he knew, women dealt with this every day, it was perfectly natural. But he was a guy for crying out loud…mostly.

He sat on the edge of the tub, head lowered, hands on his knees. Was this going to get any easier? Did he want it too? He pushed those questions and the others bubbling just underneath the surface out of his mind. He would deal with those later. Instead of thought of the ones that demanded an answer right that second.

Should he tell Sam?

After their conversation, Dean had ran, half to check out the new problems his body was bringing to light, and half just to get away. He had grown up in a family where emotion was pushed away. You don't show lovey dovey feelings, you just don't… not that he had feelings like that, ever. And now he was dickless, literally, he couldn't even jerk off. Of course, there were other ways, but he couldn't do that either, not with Sam hovering over him with worry, or with laughter.

Sam didn't need to know.

He walked out of the bathroom and started getting dressed for the day, fully planning to throw the shorts in the trash- but not here where Sam could find them.

Sam watched Dean rush around, he looked so tense. Damnit, he shouldn't have said anything. "Dean-"

The bathroom door shut in his face again as Dean disappeared inside with the clothes he'd gathered. He sighed deeply. Dean wasn't shy, he had no problem getting dressed in front of Sam. They'd grown up practically in one room, if in various locations. Why did he have to open his damn mouth? How was he supposed to fix this? He didn't know that Dean just didn't want him to see the bloody shorts. Sam pulled on a pair of pants over his own boxers and was looking for a clean shirt- they needed to go to the laundry mat again, when Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm going to get breakfast." Dean started putting on his shoes.

"Dean-"

Dean sighed. "I'll get you one of those frilly, girly coffee drinks you like so much."

He grabbed his keys. "Be back in a bit."

Sam stared at his brother's back as the door slammed and he fell back on the bed, the clean shirt fell beside him as he let go of it. Fuck. Now what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew Sam was going to going to 'talk' to him later but at the moment he couldn't care less. He tossed the bloody shorts he'd hid in his pocket in the trash on his way to the front doors of the local gas station/convenience store. He'd been on edge the whole ride over in the impala.

He glanced down each aisle, hoping they would have what he needed. In the third row, he found what he desperately didn't want but desperately needed. For once in his life, he wished he didn't have so many choices.

He stared wide-eyed at the various bags and boxes of different colors and sizes. There were so many different brands and they all had words like regular, super, super-plus, and slim regular and…. Why, oh why did everything have to be so complicated?

He remembered seeing a movie once, couldn't recall the name of it, some chick flick. (What? It's a guilty pleasure, Quit staring at me like that.) In one scene a guy had to buy tampons for his co-workers. (Handsome devil too, if Dean was completely honest with himself… Gotta be the hormones. He wasn't going to start liking guys now, was he? He was straight, damn it!)The guy had been horrified, Dean had laughed at his expense, glad he didn't have to do anything like that… Oh how things can change.

"Need any help?" Said an amused voice behind him.

He turned around and saw a petite black haired girl, early twenties. In any other situation he would probably be hitting on her so fast her head would spin. Not today though.

"Uh, yeah. That would be great, thanks."

She giggled at his nervous, panicky look and stepped up beside him. "Your girlfriend must be very trusting to send you out like this." She said, amused lust in his eyes.

Dean looked down at her words. Then he realized he was actually being _shy_ around a girl. _What the hell was wrong with you? Get your act together!_ He thought to himself. It wasn't like he could actually do anything, even if he wasn't pretending he had a girlfriend. He flashed her a quick smile. "Yeah."

"Ok, well look for one that says regular." She said, and started to walk away.

He grabbed one at about chest height. "Well here's one, but it says slender regular. How can something be both slender and regular? Isn't that mutually exclusive?"

The girl turned back to face him. "Well-"

"Unless their implying in the mysterious underworld of fembox that slender is regular."

"Are you done?"

"What about the super pluses?"

"No."

"They sound like, better." He said, looking at one of the boxes.

She shook her head. "Don't, they're huge. This is one area where bigger is not better."

"But shouldn't you buy all the protection you can get? I mean, it says here it can handle any amount of- oh my god." His eyes widened again.

The girl stifled another giggle as he dropped the box. "Just… buy the slender regulars."

He glanced at her before grabbing the small box. "Right, thanks." He put the box he'd dropped back. He had figured out by now the stomach ache he had had all morning was menstrual cramps and had also grabbed a bottle of pills, and headed over to the cash register, trying to ignore the highly amused look on the young girl's face and the quizzical look of the cashier.

When that was over with, he went to the diner across the street the brothers had gone to the night before and ordered food to go and went to the single bathroom while he waited.

He wanted to do it back at the hotel but couldn't risk Sam seeing anything. He locked the door and pulled the small, seemingly harmless box out of the plastic bag he had carried in with him, He turned it over, looking at the words written there before opening it, rooting though it for directions.

He pulled out a small slip of paper that unfolded into a much larger piece.

Oh god, there were pictures.

He carefully read the instructions.

"TO INSERT:

1. Choose a comfortable position. You may want to sit on the toilet with your knees apart or stand with one foot on the toilet or squat with your knees apart. It is important to relax your muscles in the vagina for comfortable insertion."

He realized he was breathing to fast and clamed down, forced himself to relax, sitting down on the toilet.

"2. Remove the wrapper. Hold the inner tube firmly and pull on the removal cord to make sure it is securely attached to the tampon. Now, place your thumb and middle finger on the finger grips on the bottom of the outer tube. Place your forefinger at the very end of the inner tube at the bottom of the applicator. "

This was all very clinical, cold, unattached. He tried to make himself be that way. Women did this every day. It was natural. He repeated that over and over in his head. It didn't help.

"3. Use your fingers on your other hand to pull apart your skin on both sides of your vaginal opening. Now put the rounded tip of the cardboard applicator at the vaginal opening."

He could do this, he'd done it before, just not to himself and definitely not with cardboard. Fuck.

"4. Point the applicator toward your lower back and gently push it into your vagina in the direction of least resistance."

Why were there so many directions? Why did they need to make everything complicated? Why was he doing this? This sucked!

"5. Keep a firm grip on the outer applicator tube and use your forefinger to push the end of the lower tube until it is all the way in the outer tube. Now remove the cardboard applicator. Make sure you are not touching the cord as you remove the applicator. The applicator can now be wrapped in toilet paper and thrown in the trash or flushed down the toilet."

He slowly pushed it in. It was uncomfortable, but he figured when he was done he wouldn't feel it. Least, he wasn't supposed to, right? Wrong. Very wrong.

He read the rest of the directions. "What the fuck did I do wrong?" He whispered to himself. He'd never put anything… in there… before.

He pulled it out with a small whine, and tried again with a new one, trying not to think too much about what he was doing. He sighed with relief when he was done and there was no pain, slightly uncomfortable, but that too soon faded. He tugged lightly on the string and grimaced. 4 to 6 hours, great. Then he'd have to do this again. He pulled his pants back up, zipped and threw the trash in the toilet. No way was he putting the tampon tube in the trash of the men's bathroom. Uh-uh.

He put the box back in the plastic bag, hiding that in his jacket, before flushing the trash.

No. No, no no! It wouldn't go down. He flushed again, the water rose, if he flushed again it would overflow, and no way in hell was he sticking his hand in there and grabbing the trash. The damn instructions said you could flush it! What the hell? He looked at the instructions again.

"WARNING: Frequent flushing of tampons is not recommended for septic systems."

…Did this place have a septic system? Why say you can flush the damn things and that it's not freakin recommended?

He closed the lid, washed his hands for several minutes before exiting the bathroom, grabbed the freshly prepared food, paid, and got the hell out, fighting the blush burning his cheeks.

When he got back to the car he popped a couple of pills before starting his baby. Time to go back to Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: As stated before, I'm probably not going to post the next chapt for a little while, shouldn't have written this one, I have too much crap to do. But I hope you enjoy. Suggestions, comments good or bad are welcome!

A/N2: Oh, and if any of you recognize the scene in the story at all, yes, I borrowed it from the movie Ten Inch Hero. (I don't own that either, sadly.) Great movie, and if you haven't seen it you should. You will never look at Jensen Ackles the same way again. You know, he looks good with a blue Mohawk. Green too.

A/N2: Another special thank you to a good friend who helped come up with a small scene, and the title. You know who you are!


End file.
